Everlasting love
by ifly345
Summary: Chitose's family and friends all have died in a terrible accident... they were in a ship that got destroyed, everyone died, everyone except for Chitose, although not dead she was badly injured and barely alive. fortunally, takuto shows up.rating may go up


AHHH!!!!!!!!! Screamed a girl named Chitose, Chitose is twelve years old, and she is a beautiful

young maiden. She is a princess and her parents are king and queen. Her father and mother fought

really hard against Nina Shiva. Nina Shiva was an evil technology genius, he wanted to destroy the

world and its people, but since Chitose's father was the king and her mother was the queen, they have

to protect their people. It was the last battle and something horrible happened to Chitose AHHH!!!!!!!

Screamed Chitose, she was in a ship with her parents and servants and workers that worked for the

Karasuma family (which Chitose thought they were her friends because she never liked having the

people lower then her, she thought that everyone was equal even though some are poor or rich. Nina

Shiva was very smart that no one who fought him lasted more then three battles. But Chitose's

parents were the only that ever got to the last battle with him. In the last battle Chitose, her parents,

and friends (workers, servants) fought really hard that they almost won but then at the last moment

and at the same time Nina Shiva and the Karasuma family conjured the same attack at the same time at

each other, the attacks were very powerful, both of them. But unfortunately because of the strong

attack Nina Shiva came up with the attack destroyed the whole ship sending it down to the ground,

BAM the ship hit the ground. But before the karasuma's ship fell to the ground Nina's Shiva's ship

fell first. Everyone died except for a girl that was soaked with blood and completely injured, that girl

was Chitose.

Chitose was barely alive; she was covered with blood, and injured badly. She did not stay there for

long because everyone knew about the last battle, and when they heard what happened millions of

people were shocked, some were scared, and some were happy and grateful. A guy named Takuto

Meyers did not believe what he had heard, he did not believe that the king and queen were dead, he

had to go and check for himself, Takuto is a commander of the soldiers in that kingdom, Chitose and

Takuto did know each other very well, even though they were a little bit close to each other, that did

not mean that they actually got to know each other, in fact they never really had a long conversation.

No one knew that Chitose was still alive including Takuto, but he still went because something inside

his heart told him that he should. Takuto may have not realized this but he thought Chitose was

beautiful, he heard people talking about her and he also saw her now and then but all they could say to

each other was

"Hello your highness" Takuto would say, and Chitose would reply blushing "Hello", She did not even

know his name, but Chitose thought he was handsome.

Once Takuto arrived there at midair in his ship, he saw was nothing but a huge pile of ships, burned

and broken, and there was some blood. Takuto kept on looking hoping that this was a dream because

without the king, the kingdom is nothing. Then Takuto saw the king lying there dead, next to him was

the queen, a couple of soldiers, and finally he saw Chitose. He quickly ran to her although she was

covered with blood, he still went because he saw her breathing hard and not as often. He ran to her

looked at her, made sure she was alive, he put her in his ship, and left. He knew that Chitose was the

ONLY person alive, because he had checked everyone else, and besides Chitose was the last one he

saw. Takuto was driving his ship fast just hoping that Chitose could hold on and keep on fighting for

her life. They finally arrived, Takuto ran to Chitose making sure she was still alive, but noticing that

she was getting worse; he panicked and carried Chitose bride style, to the hospital, as quickly as

possible.

When Takuto entered the hospital he saw that it was crowded. Takuto started to panic even more; he l

ooked down at Chitose again, and then went to find a doctor or a nurse and tell them his situation, but

they were all busy, but luckily a doctor was walking by, and Takuto ran up to her panting, oping that it

was not too late;

"Excuse me, excuse me doctor, please wait, this is an emergency". He said.

"I'm sorry but everyone in this hospital is here for an emergency that is why it is a hospital." The

doctor replied and kept on walking.

But please wait; I have the princess, Chitose Karasuma.

At these words the doctor stopped dead. She turned around quickly.

"What did you say?"

Takuto could now see what the doctor looked like. She had brownish, reddish hair, her eyes were

dark brown, (you could mistaken them for black) and they were round and popping out alarmingly.

She was very tall.


End file.
